Path of Happiness
by Hyurien92
Summary: Byun Baekhyun; pemuda yang di usir oleh keluarga nya atas kesalahan yang tak disengaja, bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya./CHANBEK/BAEKYEOL. ANNIV 4th ChanbaekID


**#CHANBAEKID 4** **th** **ANNIVERSARY**

 **Presents**

 **CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE UPDATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Path of Happiness**

 **By. Hyurien92**

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Kategori : Ficlet**

 **It's Yaoi,Boy X Boy, Shounen-ai**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Byun Baekhyun; pemuda yang di usir oleh keluarga nya atas kesalahan yang tak disengaja, bertemu dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya./CHANBEK/BAEKYEOL**

Seorang pemuda tengah terduduk di depan sebuah pusara, jemari lentiknya tak pernah berhenti mengelus papan nisan yang tertanam didalamnya. Untaian doa pun selalu terlontar dari sepasang bibir tipisnya pun linangan air mata tak berhenti mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, pemuda mungil yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kematian orangtuanya dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Byun kecil tak pernah mengira, jika hari di mana ia marah kepada orangtuanya adalah hari terakhir ia melihat keduanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kebahagiaannya dalam hitungan menit.

Tentu Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi ketika usianya masih belia. Usia seorang anak yang masih sangat memerlukan kasih sayang kedua orangtua. Usia di mana seseorang masih belum mengetahui apa itu putih dan apa itu hitam. Dan sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, sedikit demi sedikit keluarganya pun menjauhinya.

Baekhyun ingat betul perkataan neneknya sebelum pemuda itu diusir dari rumah besarnya dulu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Pergi! Aku tak sudi melihatmu, kau anak pembawa sial." Suara itu menggemparkan seisi rumah keluarga Byun, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tak sanggup menghadapi kemurkaan sang nenek dan tatapan kebencian yang dilontarkan keluarganya. "Gara-gara sikap manjamu, aku harus kehilangan anak dan menantuku. Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu sehingga aku mendapatkan cucu sepertimu."_

" _Nenek, aku…"_

" _Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak sudi kau menyebutku nenek. Mulai detik ini kau bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Byun. Kemasi barangmu dan segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, seakan tak percaya jika nenek yang selama ini begitu mencintainya telah mengusirnya. Sebegitu besarnyakah kesalahan yang dilakukan lelaki itu hingga sang nenek tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Dan apakah Tuhan benar-benar tak sayang padanya hingga memberikan cobaan seberat ini? Kehilangan orangtua dan sekarang dicampakkan oleh keluarga sendiri._

" _Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi dari sini. Dasar anak pembawa sial."_

 _Bentakan itu pun membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan perasaan sedih pemuda itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dalam setiap langkah, sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara seseorang yang seperti membela dirinya._

" _Ibu, ini bukan salah Baekhyun, ini semua takdir. Ibu tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini padanya. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah cucu kelurga Byun, dia darah daging putra ibu sendiri."_

" _Diam kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dan jangan mencampuri keputusanku."_

 _Setelahnya Baekhyun tak mendengar apapun lagi dan ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya._

 _ **.**_

Suara gesekan sepatu dengan dedaunan kering tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Baekhyun. Perlahan sepasang mata sipit itu terbuka, bibirnya pun tak lagi mengucapkan doa, digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang hanya ditujukan untuk pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Pemuda yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" ujar Baekhyun sembari membersihkan celananya.

"Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kurasa?" Park Chanyeol menjawab tak yakin.

"Dan kau menuggu selama itu seperti orang bodoh?"

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti itu, mata yang tertutp dengan untaian doa yang kau ucapkan. Kau terlihat sangat menawan."

Mendengar penuturan suaminya, Baekhyun hanya mampu merotasikan bola mata. Karena demi Tuhan, Chanyeol yang sekarang begitu pandai melontarkan pujian untuknya. Entah dari mana pemuda tinggi itu mempelajarinya. Seingat Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe lelaki romantis. Oh tentu Baekhyun ingat seperti apa Chanyeol melamarnya dulu. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol melamarnya tepat di hari kelulusan dan berteriak dilorong kampus. Sungguh, ingin rasanya saat itu Baekhyun menendang bokong Chanyeol kalau perlu sampai tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Park Chanyeol telah membuat Baekhyun malu dan menjadi bahan keusilan teman-temannya. Tapi di balik itu semua, Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol menjadi suaminya.

Pertemuan keduanya pun tanpa sengaja. Kala itu Baekhyun yang baru diusir oleh keluarganya sedang berada di sebuah taman tengah memikirkan di mana dia akan tinggal. Dan saat itulah obsidiannya menangkap seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun tengah menangis di bawah lampu taman. Awalnya Baekhyun tak acuh dan menaggap bahwa anak lelaki itu sama seperti dirinya. Dibuang oleh keluarga karena kesalahan yang tak di sengaja. _Mempunyai_ _nasib yang sama jadi tak ada yang bisa membantu,_ pikirnya

Namun semua asumsinya salah, tidak sepenuhnya. Ketika ia menyadari kalau anak laki-laki itu menangis bukan karena dicampakkan melainkan di gannggu oleh sekelompok anak berbadan besar dan itu membuatnya semakin terisak. Hati Baekhyun pun tersentuh melihat bocah laki-laki itu didorong dan dihina, karena Baekhyun juga pernah mengalami hal serupa tentu dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Maka pemuda mungil itu pun menghampiri kerumunan itu dan berlagak seperti pahlawan. Beruntung kemampuan bela diri yang yang ia kuasai mampu melindunginya, tetapi tetap saja melawan tujuh orang anak berbadan besar tentu Baekhyun tetap kewalahan. Tak ayal hal itupun dimanfaatkan oleh para penyerangnya, wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan luka lebam, bahkan ada yang menendang tubuhnya, sementara anak lelaki yang ditolongnya berusaha melindungi tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan tubuhnya. Keduanya lantas menjadi bulan-bulanan, dan pemukulan itu baru terhenti ketika seorang petugas kebersihan menghampiri mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ya! Berhenti kalian bocah sialan!" ujarnya lantang. "atau kulaporkan kalian pada polisi." Seketika gerombolan itu pun kabur. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa paman, tapi temanku sepertinya terluka cukup parah."_

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _, berhentilah membuat keributan." Ujarnya jengah_

" _Bukan aku yang memulainya, tapi mereka. Mereka selalu mengataiku miskin dan anak yang tak punya orangtua. Kenyataan memang, tapi mana ada anak yang mau kehilangan orangtuanya."_

 _Sontak perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun membeku. Benar, tak ada anak yang menginginkan tak memiliki orang tua. Lantas kenapa hal itu tidak bisa membuka mata hati nenek dan keluarganya?_

" _kau juga tak memiliki orangtua?" tanyanya hati-hati sekadar memastikan kalau anak laki-laki di sebelahnya tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Alih-alih tersinggung, lelaki yang lebih tinggi justru melemparkan senyum pada dirinya,_

" _Benar, orangtuaku membuangku ketika aku masih bayi, itu kata Bibi Han. Beliau menemukanku di depan pintu panti asuhan yang sekarang menjadi tempat berlindungku. Dan Kau-" kini ekor matanya menangkap sebuah koper besar yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meraka._

" _Secara garis besar aku sama sepertimu, dibuang oleh keluargaku." Cicitnya dan Chanyeol hanya maengangguk seakan mengerti keadaan Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _, lebih baik kau bawa temanmu ini pulang, dan obati lukanya. "_

" _Aahhh paman benar, terima kasih atas pertolongannya."_

" _Paman tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kau dipukuli seperti biasa. Tapi, paman serius Chanyeol, berhentilah berkelahi. Kasihan Bibi Han."_

" _Aku tahu paman, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih sekali lagi."_

" _Sama-sama. Ya sudah paman pergi dulu. Masih banyak tempat yang harus paman bersihkan. Berhati-hatilah di jalan" setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu pun berlalu._

" _Ayo, ikut bersamaku."_

" _ta-tapi"_

" _Mulai sekarang kau menjadi temanku. Bibi Han pasti senang rumahnya kedatangan anggota baru. Oh kenalkan Aku Park Chanyeol" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan._

" _Aku Byu-" tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. "Baekhyun." lanjutnya menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol._

" _Margamu?" dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan._

" _Aku paham. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mempunyai marga, Bibi Han yang memberikan nama Park di depan namaku. Entah apa sebabnya, bibi Cuma bilang kalau nama Park cocok untukku." Terdengar kekehan ringan dari bibir Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun tersenyum. Ternyata Chanyeol yang lebih menderita ketimbang dirinya, masih bisa tertawa lepas. "Oh iya, kau juga bisa menggunakan nama Park di depan namamu. Park Baekhyun, cukup bagus."_

 _Diameter bola mata Baekhyun membesar dari ukuran sebenarnya. Apakah bocah ini bodoh? Bagaimana bisa memberikan nama kepada orang lain semudah itu?_

" _Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, bukankah kita cocok."_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa tersipu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, rona merah lantas menghiasi kedua pipinya, tanpa dia sadari justru hal itu membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Walau ditutupi oleh beberapa luka lebam, namun pesona Baekhyun tetap terlihat. Dan mulai detik itu Chanyeol berjanji, dialah yang akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun, dan tak akan membiarkan seorang pun merusak keindahannya._

 _Itulah janji seorang Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 **.**

"Kau melamun lagi?" suara _bass_ itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, _hmm_?" sepasang tangan kekar pun melingkari pinggang kecilnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang memikirkan masa laluku."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi melepas rangkulannya, "Dengar, Baek." Sembari memutar tubuh suaminya untuk menghadapnya. "Lupakan masa lalu. Maksudku bukan keluargamu, hanya masa lalu yang menyakitkan." Jeda sejenak "sekarang ada aku di sampingmu. Aku bersumpah, tak akan kubiarkan hal sekecil apapun menyakitimu."

Mendengar penuturannya, yang lebih kecil pun tersenyum. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terangkat menyentuh pipi suaminya.

"Aku tahu, Yeol. Karena itu, aku juga melamunkan pertemuan pertama kita dulu. Aku bersyukur kau yang menjadi suamiku. Terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya." Setitik air mata pun mengintip di sela-sela mata sipitnya. Dan Chanyeol segera menghapusnya dari mata indah lelaki terkasihnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah mencintai harus bisa menerima kelebihan serta kekurangan pasangannya. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Baek. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ku"

"Sekarang kita pulang. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu seharian ini di dalam kamar. Aku merindukan Baekhyun kecilku."

"Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanmu, _Mr. Park_. Dasar mesum!"

"Tidak apa-apa asal aku mesum kepada suamiku sendiri." Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat di kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku berpamitan dengan orangtuaku." Lelaki itu pun kembali berjongkok didepan makam kedua orangtuanya. "Ayah, Ibu. Terima kasih telah merawat dan membesarkanku. Aku bahagia mempunyai orangtua seperti kalian. Walau kebersamaan kita begitu singkat tapi aku sangat mensyukurinya. Maaf aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian. Dan maafkan semua kesalahanku." Air mata kembali membasahi pipi mulus pemuda mungil tersebut. "Ibu, aku brsyukur terlahir dari rahimmu, dan ayah aku bangga memunyai ayah sepertimu. Kini aku telah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Doakan kami selalu ayah, ibu."

Senyum cerah tersungging di kedua belah bibir Chanyeol, ia pun ikut berjongkok di sebelah suaminya. "Ibu, aku juga berterima kasih telah melahirkan Baekhyun di dunia ini hingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Walau aku belum pernah berjumpa dengan mu, tapi aku tahu, kau adalah sosok wanita berhati mulia dan wajah ibu sama cantiknya dengan Baekhyun-ku. Dan ayah, dari semua cerita yang kudengar tentangmu dari Baekhyun, aku percaya kau adalah sosok ayah yang hebat serta sangat mencintai dan melindungi keluarga. Kau akan selalu jadi panutanku." Jeda sejenak. "Kalian jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun sampai kumati. Tidak akan kubiarkan sedikit pun kesedihan menghampirinya, jadi beristirahatlah kalian disana."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang memberikan senyum menawan kepada lelaki tingginya. "Ayo kita pulang!" Ajaknya sembari menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan terakhir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauhi pemakaman tersebut. Tautan tangan keduanya tak urung lecut seakan tak terpisahkan oleh apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan seharian ini, _tuan Park?_ " ucapnya saat berada di sebelah mobil mereka.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku merindukan Baekhyun kecilku. Apa kau tak merindukan milikku?"

"Berhenti bicara konyol, Yeolda!" ujar si mungil dengan warna muka yang merona, dan sudah tentu hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin giat menggodanya.

"Aaah, berusaha menghindar, _hmm_? Apa kau tahu, Baek, aku begitu menyukai suaramu, cicitan kecilmu ketika aku memasukimu, terutama desahanmu ketika aku bergerak didalammu. Oh jangan lupakan aku juga suka permainanmu ketika mulut kecilmu mengul—, _aakhh_ , sakit Baek." Ringisnya.

"Itu imbalan agar mulutmu berhenti mengoceh, bodoh."

"Kau akan membayarnya setelah ini."

"Dan aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Tantang Baekhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya, dan sebuah seringaian pun muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Tentu Baekhyun paham betul arti dari seringaian tersebut. Sebuah seringaian khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya ditunjukan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesalinya, Yeol." Tuturnya sambil memutar badan hendak memasuki mobil namun sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Alis Baekhyun berjingkat seakan meminta penjelasan lebih. "Terima kasih kau telah hadir untukku, terimakasih telah menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin sampai aku menemukanmu. Aku mungkin bukan lelaki sempurna, Baek. Tapi aku bersumpah aku akan menyempurakan hidupmu, kehidupan keluarga kita. Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu, Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, karena aku tidak butuh apapun di dunia ini. Aku hanya butuh kau yang selalu mencintai dan ada di sampingku. Itu saja sudah cukup. Serta kau adalah laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Selanjutnya yang lebih tinggi pun merapat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu selalu merasakan degupan jantung yang menggila ketika Chanyeol melakukan kontak fisik sekecil apapun terhadapnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol-nya, ia rela melakukan apa saja demi mempertahankan eksistensi suaminya. Perlahan sepasang mata sipit itu pun tertutup ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan sarat akan cinta.

Manusia memang ditakdirkan memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Seperti dengan Baekhyun yang memang tercipta untuk Chanyeol begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi. Layaknya susunan huruf dalam sebuah alfabet, dimana huruf B akan selalu berada di samping huruf C.

 **THE END**

 **NOTE:**

 **Cuap-cuap sedikit.**

 _ **Finally,**_ **aku bisa update jamaah dengan beberapa author Chanbek yang lain dalam rangka ultah CIC yang ke 4. Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, Jong TakGu88, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, Blood Type–B, RedApplee, Railash61,** **Oh Yuri,** **Amiee Leen dan Kang Seulla, silakan cek update an mereka juga ya. Dan untuk SilvieVienoy96, Prince Pink feat Oh Lana, Sehyun14 dan Mykareien yang juga ikutan update hari ini namun belum tahu kapan waktunya, ditunggu juga update an kalian. Pokoknya kita beri kado special ff Chanbaek untuk CIC hari ini.**

 **Dan CIC selamat ulang tahun, makin sukses dan terus Berjaya, sebarkan virus Chanbaek ke seluruh . Oh iya, karena bikinnya dadakan, jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya absurd, alur kecepetan atau apapun itu. Jangan lupa selipkan lah sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIC**

 **And see You**

 **Hyurien92**


End file.
